digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital World (Story)
Digimon World Dawn/Dusk CITY CITY is divided into Light Fang's SunshineCITY and Night Crow's DarkmoonCITY. Each area has an office, plaza, square and hall named for whichever half of CITY it is in. Each tamer also has a Tamer Home where he or she (in addition to living there) can access his or her farm island and digivolve Digimon. In each version, brainwashes the rival's team and takes over their portion of CITY. "The Final Battle" is one of Koh or Sayo's final quests and consists of an assault on the enemy base. In Dawn, Koh infiltrates DarkmoonCITY and defeats the Chrono Core-possessed , while in Dusk Sayo infiltrates SunshineCITY and defeats the Chrono Core-possessed . During the "The Final Battle" quest in Dusk, SunshineCITY is inhabited by wild MetalGreymon, Angemon, Cyberdramon, Kokatorimon, Diatrymon, SlideAngemon and Zudomon. DigiColiseum The DigiColiseum is a floating coliseum located outside of CITY that serves as a place for Light Fang and Night Claw to meet without unsanctioned conflict. The two organizations use it to hold tournaments and Tamer tests, which allow a Tamer to progress in rank by defeating other tamers or teams of Digimon. At the end of the game, a tournament is held which includes Tamers from the Next and Data Squad dimensions, as well. Outside of the tournament arena itself, there are information desks where a Tamer can learn about Wi-Fi or battling, redeem Tamer Points for prizes, or even enter secret passwords for special treasures. Access Glacier Access Glacier is a giant iceberg floating on the surface of Macro Sea. Icemon, Mojyamon, Frigimon, Garurumon, Hyogamon, Angemon, Raptordramon, IceDevimon, Megadramon, Mammothmon, Zudomon, Cyberdramon, can be found here, as well as MameTyramon, MetalTyrannomon, Vikemon and Darkdramon after finishing a certain quest. The Digi-Egg of Friendship is located in a chest here. Chaos Brain The Chaos Brain is 's domain. Karatenmon, MetalMamemon, Infermon, Datamon, Andromon, Giromon, BishopChessmon, Ebemon, MetalGreymon, MetalEtemon, MegaGargomon, Clockmon and Devitamamon can be located here. Ghoulmon as well as Ghoulmon (Black) can be found here, in addition to and . Chip Forest Chip forest is a small forest that Digimon such as Tanemon, Gummymon, Kokomon, Goblimon, Bearmon, Tentomon, Kunemon, Ogremon can be found in. Nanimon can be found here after the Pink Lipstick Quest is completed. Highlight Haven Highlight Haven is after you finish the quest "Final Battle" after that you have to take a Holy species quest then you can go to Highlight Haven. In HighLight Haven there are three Digimon species. They are Holy, Bird and Dragon. The Digimon that can be found are Gatomon, Piximon, Sorcerymon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Phoenixmon, Yatagaramon and Unimon. If you take the Holy species quest you will fight with the that are , and . You will have to battle them three times. You can battle them in any order. If you take the Dragon species quest you will battle a level 70 Goldramon. These two requests finish the "Final Battle" then you can battle these Digimon afterwards. Limit Valley Login Mountain Loop Swamp Macro Sea Magnet Mine (under construction) A very large mine area only available in Dusk. Many Digimon such as Moonmon, Kuramon, Keramon, Bombernanimon (Only found in this area after completing the quest), MudFrigimon, Kurisarimon, PrinceMamemon (Same as BomberNanimon) and Golemon (after completing certain quest). After the Gaia Origin quest, you will find Armageddomon on a tiny patch of ground standing out in the area Prince Mamemon and Bombernamimon are found. Palette Amazon Process Factory Proxy Island Resistor Jungle Shadow Abyss Shadow Abyss has SkullGreymon (after you pass the Cancel the Duel quest in Dusk), Wizardmon, LadyDevimon, Zanbamon, Devidramon and Piedmon in the Factory area present. Shadow Abyss is locatated at the part of the volcano of the Digimon map. Shadow Abyss is a tricky path but you'll encounter Devidramon, Wizardmon, Ladydevimon, Matadormon, SkullGreymon (Dusk only to get SkullGreymon) Zanbamon, Piedmon (only if you befriended one & Is found in the factory part of Shadow Abyss ONLY if you Befriended). You can only get Shadow abyss if you put a Vikemon in your farm but it's nature must be Cool. Shadow abyss has 2 portals one to get you to the factory part, in there you can find another portal that takes you back to Shine city or Darkmoon city & the other portal takes you to the Data place but theres a part that they blocked you off with a data wall. The mission\Quest to get Shadow abyss is called Cancel the Duel where you have to tell Zanbamon (Dawn) or SkullGreymon (Dusk) to cancel the Duel. Sunken Tunnel Sunken Tunnel is a dark, smelly place where only a couple of Digimon live. Betamon, Kotemon, BlackToyAgumon, Raremon and Kupirimon are among the Digimon who live in this area. The Digi-Egg of Light is found in this tunnel. Task Canyon It is a Dawn exclusive area. Thriller Ruins Transfield Transfield is a hidden area with four different environments (mountain, jungle, island and ruins), as well as a central chaos area that serves as a thoroughfare. It is filled with powerful Digimon of all eight families, most of them of the Mega level and it serves as the home base of the Gaia Origin, a group of Digimon that are more powerful than any others in the Digital World. After Koh or Sayo defeat the Chrono Core, the Gaia Origin extends them an invitation to duel with them and prove their worth. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Although set in a different universe, most of the areas in this game are using the same name and/or design as those in Digimon World Dawn/Dusk. Old/unmodified areas are not shown here. DigiBase Being the base of the game, DigiBase is located in the northwestern part of the MotherBoard Continent. MotherBoard Continent (MotheBo Continent) Like the American continents, it has a northern continent and a southern continent. Heritage Cape Patch Prairie Packet Coast North Marine The underwater link between Patch Coast and Loop Swamp. Same design as "Macro Sea." Label Forest North Cave The underground link between Chip Forest and Palette Amazon. Tamer Town The second city area in the game, where player can buy new items, enter passwords or conduct wireless connection. Palace Laboratory Same design as "Highlight Heaven." Union Room An area inside the Palace Laboratory. Same design as "Sunshine City Union Room." South Cave The underground link between Resistor Jungle, Pixel Desert and Shadow Abyss. Pixel Desert GraphicBoard Continent (GraBo Continent) All the 4 cities on this continent are located in the right middle of 4 different adventure areas. East City Located inside the Task Canyon, this is the third city area where higher-class items and farm goods could be bought. South City Located inside the Thriller Ruins, this is a city full of Numemon. West City North City GraBo Cave Wizard Temple GraBo Marine GraBo Central Risk Factory Same design as "Process Factory." Class Desert Clone Mine Same design as "Magnet Mine"